An Unshattering Will
by MHOtaku
Summary: When the people you call your family turn on you for a decision you made to help a friend, what would you do? Yuki Glacia would get revenge. When the Tenrou group returns a new rule has been added to the GMG. That rule is that an independent mages can enter to get the cash prize. What if Yuki enters to get revenge? Gives backround info then starts at the GMG. Pairings undecided.


**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, IT IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA.**

Chapter 1: My Will Shall Not Shatter

 **General Pov**

A boy stood tall with his hair covering his eyes staring down the dead bodies of two adults. One was a woman and the other was a man. The boy had medium, messy, purple hair, tattered clothes, and an insane grin. His hair looked to be maroon due to all the blood that had dried onto it. The boy's hair began to leave the sight of his eyes reveling two gold pupils as he looked towards the sky and began to laugh maniacally.

"Finally, finally I am free from those two. Now they can't harm me. They can't put me down nor can they punish me. Now I am the one standing and they are on the ground. Their tears even stained the snow. Oh how wonderful!"

The child was laughing so loud he was unable to hear the footsteps coming from behind him. Suddenly, breaking his laughter, a voice called out to him.

"Child, are you the one that caused these two human's lives to end early?" the voice said gently yet stern.

The boy turned around to be greeted by the sight of a large lizard-like creature having bright blue scales, large ice-like wings, and a tail that had the shape of a snowflake at its tip. The creature emanated power and the boy that, but pride gained from what he had done earlier caused him to return the comment while returning to the maniacal way he was acting before as well.

"Could you not tell just by looking? You must really the dumbest thing alive if that's true. Besides they deserved it anyway especially after all they did to me. Compared to that this is a peaceful death," responded to boy while regaining the insane smile he had a few moments ago.

" I can tell that what they did to you caused you to become this inhuman so I will take it upon myself to fix you, and see if you can smile for happy reasons and not because of...what you did to those two. My name is Glaciana, what is yours? The creature asked while hesitating in an attempt to not use the word murder. She did not want the child to think of himself as a murderer as that would slow down his rehabilitation.

I don't have a name anymore. I wish to no longer be related to those two animals you see before you. In fact I would appreciate being far away from them," the boy responded in a hateful tone once he began to talk about the two Glaciana assumed were his parents.

"I guess I'll just have to give you a name myself so how about Yuki Glacia, the son of the Ice Dragon Queen Glaciana?" the creature now revealed to be a dragon questioned the boy with an oddly overly cheerful tone.

"I suppose that name would work," the boy now named Yuki responded with an eyebrow raised in response to his new mother's tone.

Glaciana had Yuki climb onto her back in order to fly to her home. It was here that Yuki spent his next few years being taught by Glaciana how to read, write, and how to act around people, without killing them. Once Yuki seemed to be capable of showing kindness Glaciana decided to teach him Ice Dragon Slaying Magic. Yuki was a prodigy at the magic and was quickly able to learn any technique that his mother decided to teach him. The two of them got along well and their bond only strengthened through the teaching of his magic. However the happiness that he began to feel was unable to stay for long.

 **July 7, X777**

One day Yuki woke up with nobody beside him and decided to look around the place he called his home for the past years. He searched around the cave as well as the forest only to find no sign of his mother being anywhere around him.

Yuki decided to make a fire in the cave and wait for a bit believing that the person who decided to take care of him could not have straight up abandoned him without a word.

A few days passed and Yuki came to the realization that his mother was never going to come back.

"So I guess that all the care you showed me and all the times you said that you loved me were nothing but lies. I believed that you were not scared of me after seeing what I did to my old parents, but I guess you were. That's why you abandoned me isn't it. You view me as a monster," Yuki thought to himself without noticing the large amount of tears that were falling from his face.

"Fine then if you want to leave me then who needs you; I'll find a new home, a home that accepts me for who I am and forgives me for the things I have done. I know longer need you!" Yuki screamed into the sky as he began to walk away from the place he called his home determined to find a new one and start anew.

 **5 Months Later**

Yuki spent his time traveling throughout the entire kingdom helping any person who needed his help. He toppled multiple small dark guilds and began to make a name for himself. Throughout his travels he heard praise about a guild called Fairy Tail. He heard people talk about how the guild treats their members as a family. The moment he heard of that he decided to head towards Magnolia to see if the rumors about the guild were true.

The purple haired dragon slayer stood in front of a large building and decided to walk in. However, before he could reach the doors he bumped into a small, old man.

"I'm sorry sir I didn't see you in front of me," Yuki said while helping the man to his feet.

"It's quite alright. By the way what is your name and what brings you to Fairy Tail?" the old an asked.

"My name is Yuki Glacia and I am here to join this guild, Yuki said as he stared at the building determined.

"Well Yuki do you know who I am?" The old man said to the dragon slayer.

"I don't know, some perverted old man who enjoys walking around the town in order to see women," Yuki said in response adding the perverted part as well as the part about women from seeing the old man gawk at a women who walked by a moment ago.

"No I mean my name," the old man said while staring at Yuki in shock about how he noticed considering he was not looking at him at all.

I'll be honest when I say I have no clue who you are. Am I supposed to?" Yuki asked in confusion as the old man faintly chuckled and decided to reveal himself to the boy.

"My name is Makarov Dreyar and I am the guild master of the very guild we are standing in front of so how about we go inside and get your guild mark?" the old man, now revealed to be Makarov said to Yuki as he walked inside.

Yuki began to follow Makarov inside of the guild hall only to be greeted by a chair nearly hitting him in the face.


End file.
